Hyakuji Fanfiction
by fireph03n1x
Summary: It is holiday season for Hyakuji and most of the population was on holidays outside of Hyakuji. Mad scientists decided to unleash hellish creatures upon the city and capture fighting females for their entertainment. more summary inside ... :D


**EDITING IN PROCESS**

HYAKUJI FANFICTION

**NOTE: YES! ROZ HAS BAD GRAMMAR, AND YES! SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS.**

**FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY THIS STORY IS BEING WRITTEN PLEASE READ STATEMENT BELOW:**

**It is holiday season for Hyakuji and most of the females were on holiday or just away. Some strange group of mad scientists came to Hyakuji looking to test their creations upon a group of fighting females; Rozanny was training with Kinclex on that day, it was strange to have Roz suddenly whisked away by a large metal hand and a strange collar attached to her neck. This collar sapped the person of all their strength and stored in a container above their head, Kinclex tried to fight back but a voice yelled out ****"The choice is simple watch her fight or watch her get blown up, if you help escape, we will blow her up along with you."**** There was a large dome was placed above Hyakuji to prevent other outside sources from interfering, the only way to break the dome was for the females fighting their arena to free themselves by winning 10 rounds against their creatures. So far, Rozanny had beaten 7 of their strongest creatures and is currently in battle with the 8****th**** one… what will happen to our heroine? Stay tuned!!!**

**Characters:**

Rozanny (main)

Kinclex (main)

Hinata & Otoha

Nickle

An anonymous healer

Selene

Shopkeeper

After the battle

Blood dripped, everywhere. Rozanny tried her hardest to stay away from the deadly claws and mouth of the wolf she fought. It was a monster sized wolf. 'I'm going to die… I just know it' she thought as she dodged the next blow from the wolf only to get kicked away by the back legs.

Rozanny cried out sharply as the wolf managed a good hit to her side which left her whimpering from the pain, the wolf's claws had ripped a hole in her side and it was bleeding like hell.

The crowd cheered at the fight before them, they were surprised the angel girl was keeping her own against the wolf and creatures before that… even so, she had just taken a great hit she had yet to die from the wounds afflicted upon her, the collar around her neck preventing her from leaving the caged arena.

Rozanny had to jump and block the next attack with her wings they took lots of damage when she realised the attack was aimed for her injured side. The wolf lunged at her again with its mouth open and jaws snapping, she ducked and rolled away, pushing out her hands towards the wolf and firing a large fireball towards the wolf's unprotected belly.

The wolf yelped when it was hit and lay on the ground looking dead. Roz got the after effect of shooting such a large fireball in close range defence… she actually got burnt.

Landing weakly on the ground she tried to catch her breath but seemed not to be able to get a big enough breath. The crowd cheered at her apparent victory, but Rozanny was unsure, lifting a tired hand to tuck a clump of bloody hair away from her eyes, she turned away and fought for balance and calm, she could find little strength to keep her standing, as the atmosphere around her felt too loud.

Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on a stone on the ground, the crowd's noise suddenly hushed and she thought she had just gone deaf. The surprise attack from the wolf did not register in her exhausted mind, slowly the pain made its way across the attacked area. When the pain finally arrived, it swiftly knocked her out… and Roz collapsed head first into the sand… the wolf howled it victory and stalked away from the bloody elfin.

The dark void of unconsciousness surrounded Rozanny; her fire dwindled to a starving flame; and she knew was dying. Only a miracle could save her now, as she lay there unable to move or lift her spirit back into her body.

Kinclex had watched the battle, his eyes following the movement of Roz against the wolf, she had done quite well against the beginning few creatures, they were easy. The last few were quite hard and she was barely able to land a hit on them. But this wolf, it was huge and Rozanny was having extreme trouble against it, she had managed 2 hits on the wolf including the large fireball, but… the wolf had managed more hits which did more damage to the already tiring Roz.

Gritting his teeth, with hidden fury he watched the wolf used a dirty trick to swipe its large claws at the turned Roz almost chopping off her beautiful wings. Desperate thoughts filled his head; he needed to free Roz, but couldn't risk her getting more hurt or blown up thanks to the collar… 'Damn that collar! If only… if only I can somehow help her! Dammit!' he thought as he slammed his hand down on the rail in front of him breaking it cleanly in two at the force of his anger.

His mark on his arm kept a look out on her vitals and was tingling throughout the whole match; it went dead as the last stroke was hit against Roz, Kinclex thought his heart had stopped. Jumping up from his seat he stared at Rozanny's unmoving body 'No… no noo she can't be dead… _please _God_ no_!' thoughts panic ran wildly through his mind as he was given the clear to go down into the arena to get her.

In the arena he stared at the bloody elfin laying there in the puddle of her own blood. It was horrifying to see the amount of damage inflicted upon her, as Kinclex bent down to pick her up, he studied the strike against her wings, the wings were barely attached and he grimaced.

If the strike had been closer to her shoulders the wings would have fallen off and Rozanny would have killed herself if she had no wings. She loved the freedom of flight, and it would be cruel to take that from her, but pitting her in a fight against overly strong creatures was crueller. In Kinclex's mind, he made up a plan of action, while running off to where the healer was located to get Roz some emergency healing.

Rozanny woke to a warm hand caressing her hair and wings, groaning she tried to move but pain blinded her. Every slight shift of her wings and muscles caused her to whimper in pain, the hand which gently rubbed over her stilled. That was when she realised she wasn't lying down, she was propped up on her lover's chest…

Kinclex stared at the girl before him, he had been so very worried about her, although he didn't show it when he watched her fight, he had felt her fear, and his own fear of losing her again. He tried to get the healer to come her Roz, when he finally was allowed to retrieve her from the arena floor… but the healer was extremely busy trying to heal the other patients because of the huge number of females injured because of the collars on their necks.

The said collars, prevented escape. If they tried to escape, the bomb in the collar would go off and bye bye Roz. But if they stayed, they would be forced to fight in the arena, and the person to fight all creatures and not die, would free all the captured females of Hyakuji and regain her own freedom.

Rozanny had managed to rank 8, 2 levels less of the expected fight freedom listings. The crowd was not happy with the end result and the cheap shot from the wolf she was fighting… but they could do nothing against the said wolf… after all… it was a huge wolf.

Kinclex hovered over her, like some worried mother, his eyes holding worry, but his body was tense as if he was waiting for an attack. "hey…" his voice held so much uncertainty as one of his large hands reached up cup her face "I'm so glad you're awake … I … was afraid you wouldn't *a pause* wake up." Somewhere deep inside Roz, she thought this gentle side didn't fit his profile, but she dismissed quickly, as she tried to reply to him, only to find she couldn't say anything, because her throat was so dry.

Rozanny smiled weakly, as she tried to move to look at him… but his hands stilled her. "_Please Rozanny, my love_ there is so much damage. You need to rest up, your wings require stitches, so I had to wrap them in bindings till the healer is free, it has finally stopped bleeding. But, I don't want you to get hurt from moving them again." The stressed note in his voice made her stop moving, he had never been this stressed over her before… so it made her realise how bad the wound was on her wings… not that she could feel her wings anyway…

Since she couldn't move, she gazed up and gave him a wobbly smile as to say 'its okay, it doesn't hurt much anymore, and thankyou for looking after me.' But Kinclex knew the truth of that smile, as he did for all her other smiles, he knew she was in pain, and enduring it for his sake, especially when he saw tears out of the corner of her eyes when she looked away. But he could nothing except for worry.

He tried to ease his power into her, the low current of electricity trying to calm her down, without doing permanent harm to her already battered body. Her body went limp suddenly, and her breathing eased out to the point he could barely see her chest lifting, but it was still good, he could feel her vital signs through the mark they shared.

By the time the healer was free, both of them (Kinclex and Roz) had fallen asleep from exhaustion, all of Rozanny's wounds had stopped bleeding now, but were raw and red and sandy…

Kinclex felt a familiar tingle approach, he opened his eyes to see Nickle… his twin standing in front of him wearing some doctors clothes covered in blood, blood which was not his own, but some other unfortunate females of Hyakuji. Nickle's eyes locked onto Kinclex's barely leashed fury, as it darted away gently over Rozanny's battered body… his eyes softened considerably realising how much his brother truly loved his old school friend.

An unspoken word, passed the brothers, and they both grinned at the same time…as to say they 'lets end this once and for all, we can't afford to lose more loved ones to this sick game'

Gently getting up, Kinclex shifted Rozanny onto the closest clean bed and covered her with a clean blanket on a nearby rack. Bending down, he kissed her gently on the forehead before petting her hair…

'I love you my little angel, please stay with me till I come back' he whispered before getting up to meet his brother…

Nickle waited outside for Kinclex and once he finally caught up they changed into their devil/storm king forms and wreaked havoc on the arena guards and creatures. They both unleashed their most powerful attacks at the same time, blowing apart the cage and the controls of the arena, freeing what remaining females there were… before heading back to find the leader of this cruel act of kidnapping.

Nickle didn't bother to stop Kinclex from his rampage, as he knew, his brother was furious at the ones that dared force Rozanny to fight, and almost kill her. In the previous months to the kidnapping, Rozanny was managing quite well with Kinclex's fighting roster and thus becoming stronger than she had been before she ever met him.

And that was the end of that… the two brothers freed the captives and returned them all to the Hyakuji Hospital, which buckled slightly under the strain of injured females, and Rozanny was placed in extensive care, anyone that passed praised her for her bravery, but pitied her that her wings were so severely damaged… meanwhile… Rozanny was in an induced coma, so that she could recuperate without interruptions from people wielding knives and ranting about chopping off her wings for research.

Kinclex was remaining by her side… at all times and wouldn't leave, even if it was for food.

A few weeks later, she woke up from her coma and was told by Kinclex, what happened after she had collapsed, her first few steps out the hospital were shaky ones, she hadn't been able to walk since the fight in the arena, and was lacking in weight…

A few weeks after that, she was back to normal and everything was ok. Now she was out and about with Selene, an English girl from somewhere in the United Kingdom… and they were at the shops. Selene was dressed in a casual green dress, and Rozanny was dressed in jeans and loose blue top… she hated skirts.

The prices in downtown were slashed by 70% and there was no one around, Selene was surprised at how cheap the prices were.

"Cor Blimey!" the English girl exclaimed "I never thought to see Hyakuji prices so cheap, come on! You got to come buy some clothes for wearing." Rozanny had to admit the enthusiasm was addictive, but she was meeting Kinclex for lunch and she hated shopping.

Selene was away at the time of the fight and didn't know what happened till the time she came back and realised there was huge dome surrounding Hyakuji and she couldn't get in because of the dome. Once the dome went down, the people on the street, the ones not caught by the mad scientists told her what happened and she had gone straight to the hospital to help.

That was where she found out one of her best friends, had been placed cruelly into the fight, and the circumstances of what would happen if she had tried to escape.

"No, it's alright, you go on ahead, I have some errands to do." Rozanny said trying to keep her voice steady. Selene stopped mid breath and turned to look at Roz, the elfin girl looked quite pale, and skinny, but other she didn't look like she would keel over anytime soon. "Oh! ... I didn't know you had errands. Ok, how about you go do those errands and I'll wait for you to come shopping with me... I see a nice dress that would look lovely on you." Selene said with a cheery tone… Rozanny didn't want to be rude or anything, but she hated shopping and was trying to think of a way to say no to the shopping offer…

"Sorry Selene, but I don't like shopping and I have to meet Kinclex for lunch." Before Selene could reply a loud "WHAT!" stunned them both. Rozanny, whose ears still ringing from the shocked voice shouting, turned for face Otoha and Hinata standing near them about to go into the shopping mall.

"What do you mean you don't like shopping?" Otoha asked loudly, earning a slap from the large paper fan Hinata always carried around. "That was rude Otoha, Rozanny-sempai are you doing ok? How are your wounds?" Hinata asked looking over the elfin girl with concern.

"Oh hello there Hinata and Otoha, fancy meeting you here," Selene said as she stepped up to see interrupted them… loudly "we were just about to go into the mall, Rozanny its disappointing that you don't like going to the mall, I was hoping to buy you a new dress. They are after all on special" the English girl frowned at the mention of not liking shopping. Hinata agreed with Selene's mentioning of Rozanny not liking shopping. "Yea, how come you don't like shopping Rozanny?"

Rozanny squirmed under the questioning, she held her hands up and gestured "I'm sorry ok. I just never liked shopping in the first place… and I'm getting late for meeting Kinclex for lunch" she turned her back on them and made to run off.

Hinata spoke up for the others "Hey, sorry we didn't mean for you to be late… its just we are worried about you. Go and have a great lunch... we can catch up another time."

To be continued

**Hyakuji Fan fiction**

**Property of Rozanny Lim ~ © ~**

**8/8**


End file.
